Red Dye: Lena is the
by Soul of the Kitana
Summary: This fanfic is the true Lena story. This in others opinion may be too intense for younger children, but some of them know more than me, so... Enter the Female Sayain...
1. Default Chapter

##Red Dye

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lena, Sakura (my version), Kitana, Veggie, "Kami's Chronicles", "Fables & Follies", "Of Vegetables & Space Goons", and joint ownership of Chika and Mileena with Kim and Eliz. 

My story begins on a dark and stormy night.... and .... oh wait, wrong story....

Short Prologue...

My story begins on Vegeta-sye. After a social raising female sayain was named protectorate of a young price, Prince Vegeta. (All mentioned in "Of Vegetables & Space Goons" [written text]. Soon to be typed.) This female sayain named Lena Gamma (which means "budding temptress"). She was hailed and respected by commoners and nobles. The king was especially fond of her company. She became a high consul to the king as well as all mighty sayain and protector of the prince. Beauty, brains, and bronze; she was destined for greatness. And the time for her raise is close at hand as "Kami's Chronicles" predicted.

Chapter 1, "Don't Sweat the Small Stuff"

Bardock runs through the royal courts' double-doors. He was huffing and running too fast for his upper body. He was stubbing! He just got in when Lena a strong female sayain warrior rushed to his side and aid. As she picked up Bardock's stubbing top half, she and he were thrown farther into the royal court by a blast to Bardock's back form Frieza's hand. Bardock had open wounds and Lena began to bleed too. Frieza took center in the court as Lena moved Bardock, practically her adopted father, to the ground. Lena moved to engage into battle with Frieza for the pain of her close comrade. King Vegeta stood and raised his hand for silence and to stop the fighting. Lena stopped and instead jetted off with Bardock in her grasp. She returned after the deliberation had begun, but she had not missed much. King Vegeta was arguing with Frieza about weird contracts and in such a nonsense way as children. She returned to King Vegeta's side and Frieza took heed of her with her tail flaring and disgusted look. Frieza stopped the delegation. 

"Who is this sensual sayain?" Frieza said with interest thinking she was a concubine. King Vegeta looked at him with insult because Lena, Sakura in battle, was his prized fighter; female or not.

"Her name is Sakura. She is one of our strongest fighters." King Vegeta.

"If a female is of your strongest warrior? You have gone soft, King Vegeta." Frieza said with a smirk. King Vegeta only smiled back. Frieza was surprised at his confidence in a female, the weaker sex.

"She could hold her own against you Frieza. She is an exceptional sayain. Not many men can stand up to her heights or intelligence." King Vegeta boosted.

Frieza was eager to put him back into the sniveling coward back in his place. He decided to fight and defeat this "challenge". "I except your bluff. Care to see how she fares inside the ring?"

"I except your challenge; as long as you do not kill each other. Agreed."

"Agreed, but if she losses to me my I have her?" Frieza.

King Vegeta, "No! Win or lose she stays here and she won't lose to you."

"I want her!" Frieza acting like a stubborn brat.

"You may not have her! That's final!" King Vegeta.

"Alright, I will settle for a fight. -With no death."

"Tomorrow she will be ready." King Vegeta.

Frieza retired to a spaceship waiting in space but Lena only trained harder that night until she fainted of exasperation. Later, Lena awoke in her bed in her nightly attire; loose spaghetti strap full-length gown. Mrs. Potts, the cook, head of the infirmary, probably dressed her. 

"Sir? What happened to me?" Lena said.

"Lena, you trained too hard and you fainted in the training room. Mrs. Potts found you and cleaned you up and let you rest quietly for 6 hours." King Vegeta.

"How long until my fight with Frieza, sir?" Lena.

"12 minutes. I guess I will call off the fight unless you want to fight."

"I never boost then run." Lena

"Good then you will fight." King Vegeta.

"Yes!... Sir." Lena.

The battle was set up as Frieza walked in unannounced into the Royal Court, again. Guards escorted Frieza into the stadium and the crowd poured into the stands. Frieza waited, becoming testy.

"Vegeta where is the sayain? She ran?" Frieza.

"No she overslept again. She will be right out." King Vegeta.

A servant brought Lena out in a pajama set; it was spaghetti strapped with little stars / moons on it. The crowd was stunned that King Vegeta would send a sleeping sayain into a fight. Let alone in her underwear. -But the temptress liked it that way. Frieza looked at the sleeping sayain. He longed for her touch, but the fight for dominancy came first.

"What is this? Vegeta! What trick is this? She is asleep and nothing can be done."

King Vegeta, "Don't worry, Frieza. She will wake-up soon." with all confidence in Lena's plan. 

Finally, Frieza walked over to the sleeping sayain and leaned over her. The crowd was worried about their heroine, but as Frieza bent over to pick her up. He got four fingernails through the stomach. Frieza howled in pain. Lena just threw him off her blades. Frieza was holding his stomach and screaming on the floor as Lena approached him blades drawn -blood stained-, and ready. Frieza fired ki blasts, which Lena dodged with little or no effort. Frieza surrendered quickly, realizing he was in over his head. A battle won in PJs none-the-less. He was healed and Vegeta-sye was passed over in the next meeting of Frieza- King Vegeta meetings. Which, all that happened was Frieza extorted money by death threats. Lena was even more of a heroine now to the people said loved so dearly. King Vegeta was especially proud of his protectoress. Her reward was she became protector (ess) of the royal family. One of the highest honors in Vegeta-sye history. 

Chapter #1 Part #2- "Ambassadors' Suite"

Connections with Frieza heated up again. Lena was again called to escort Prince Vegeta back into the Hell of Frieza's creation. She was resting in the cherry groves among the blossoms that she loved. (Insert from written conversation no real text reference.) She had on her off the shoulder design dress on also. She was drop dead gorgeous! King Vegeta approached her looking melancholy.

Lena looked up with innocence, "My king? What is the matter?" she said politely.

King Vegeta grabbed her hand. "My Dear, you know your father went on ahead of us to begin negotiations. Well, in response to the invitation, Frieza blew the craft apart to show no peace can be made. Frieza just sent us the file clip of the destruction with his warning for 'no peace'." Lena's eyes tear-ed and swelled. King Vegeta pulled her close to him and she cried on his shoulder. Then Prince Vegeta walked in on them.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand you stop this nonsense." Prince Vegeta screamed. Lena was knocked back to her senses. King Vegeta released her from his grasp and Lena ran to her room still crying.

(Still in the gardens of sakura.)

"My son, I will try to make negotiations with Frieza and I want you by my side."

"Of course, father." Prince Vegeta said with a bow.

(In the chambers of Lena)

Mrs. Potts walked in on the sobbing Lena. "My child what could be the matter with you to make you cry so compulsively?" Lena rolled over to face her.

Mrs. Potts sat on the side of her bed. Lena stopped crying for a moment. "My father is DEAD! Killed by Lord Frieza! And there was nothing that I could have done to control anything." Mrs. Potts held the poor girl close until she fell asleep with exhaustion. Lena awoke to Prince Vegeta near her bed.

"My prince? What is wrong?" Lena said with tears in her eyes still.

Prince Vegeta rose and walked to the door. "My father requests that you accompany us to Plant 'Kimble' (Don't ask the reference....), where Lord Frieza is waiting for us."

"I will be ready with in the hour, my prince." She said as he walked out. 

Mrs. Potts brought her some fresh garments for her trip and some confidence in a message. As Lena left she thought about what Mrs. Potts had said. "Win or lose you are still in the game, and you _must_ play till the end." A very wise lady indeed. Lena boarded the craft and awaited the next downfall of life; fearing the worst for Bardock's recovery. Suddenly the sayain got news telling her that Bardock had died a shortly before the transmission. Lena was only thankful that Terrless, Raditz, and her dear friend, Kakkarot did not know of their father's death. Prince Vegeta came into her down turned sight. She was crying again. With one finger he lifted her face to meet his. 

He gave her a kiss and Lena could only whisper, "What was that for, my prince?" Prince Vegeta only whispered back, "I'll be here for you." 

Lena would be a damned fool if she actually believed that. King Vegeta looked on, but decided against intrusion.

(inside Frieza's courts)

Lena stood ready for the word to attack. She had two deaths on her mind and revenge on her lips. The taste was so sweet, but it would get even sweeter with the actual downfall of Frieza. Lena hungered for the pain staking moment Frieza would screw up and she would be allowed to attack.

"Frieza will be mine." She thought with her sorceress ways she cursed the death of Frieza in a few short universal years. She only prayed that she would be the one to free her race and her heir, Prince Vegeta. -She is the next in line for the throne, and she does not willingly wish to take it, yet.-

Chapter #1 Part #3 "Death to the King" AKA "Death to the Empire"

Prince Vegeta and Lena waited behind the irritated king. He struggled with Frieza on a new agreement, but Frieza would not listen to any argument. 

(King Vegeta returned to Vegeta-sye with new plan)

"Father? What shall we do?" Prince Vegeta.

"I am mobilizing against Frieza. I will not suffer anymore." King Vegeta.

Lena walked in on the process. "My lord I don't think that will work. What if Frieza discovers our operation before we are prepared?"

King Vegeta. "Then more negotiations will commence."

After much deliberation Lena stepped out the military hall. She was meet by Kakkarot, but he was not crying nor had been.

"You do not know of your father's death?" Lena

Kakkarot lifted one eye brow. "What are you talking about? My father is not dead. He recovered and is waiting for you to join us for dinner before you leave."

"Leave? Where am I going? ... He's _ALIVE_???" Lena.

"I thought you and my dad were going with the first squad to kill Frieza, and I wanted you to join us for dinner." Kakkarot said confused.

"Oh. I guess I did kinda signed myself up for that. Master Bardock (her teacher / peer) is alive?" Lena said excitedly.

"I don't know why they would say my father is dead, but will you join us for dinner?" Kakkarot said annoyed.

"Sure I will. Thanks for inviting me." she said as she laid a peck on his cheek. Kakkarot blushed, he had never been kissed before.

[side step]

-for reference: Lena: 12, Prince Vegeta: 6/7, Kakkarot: 8/9, Raditz: 17/18.-

(I don't feel like exact dates, right now. Kim/Eliz)

Lena enjoyed a hearty meal. Feasting with Kakkarot and Raditz, Bardock commented on her father's eating ability. 

"Oh, really?" Lena being challenged by Kakkarot to a eating contest.

"You game?" Kakkarot said raising an eyebrow at her interest in a very male dominated "sport". The most full-filling dishes were set in front of them. Kakkarot, of course, won by a "country mile" as the saying goes.

Lena leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly. "I think I'm ready to bust."

Kakkarot finished off what little was left in the bowl he was eating out of. "I want more, but I guess I should leave a little room to fight."

Lena stretched really for the challenge of Frieza. "Kakkarot... You're nutz."

Kakkarot laughed as he began to stretch too. "Lena? I think I love you.... or just you're eating habits."

"Nice to know _I'm _loved." She said sarcastically against his comment. She walked out the door to join Terrless and Raditz. "Hey, boyz. Whatcha talkin' about?" she said with a sparkle in her eye, curiosity.

Terrless began to leave the conversation. "Bro? You go!"

"Go? Go where?" Lena said as Terrless walked off.

Raditz knelt at Lena's feet. "Lena? I don't want us to part without you knowing my love for you. I love it when you come around and I think I love you."

"Listen? Raditz?... I know we both are a little old to be single, but I don't think I'm right for you.... No hard feelings, bro." as said as she laid a peck on his outer cheek.

Raditz looked away as she walked off. "I hope you change your mind when we meet again." he hung his head, *That hurt!* he thought.

[summarize]

Kakkarot was blasted as soon as Prince Vegeta found out about the kiss, which meant nothing. Terrless was sprung to a distant star to destroy some "mighty tree" gang that destroyed one of the sayain profit planets (he turns traitor in "Tree of Might" DBZ movie). Raditz was blasted just after he had again asked Lena to marry him. _Joke!_ Lena was forced to be around Prince Vegeta more than she normally would be during this time.

By the side of King Vegeta.

"Sir? I don't think it wise to enter the spaceship of Frieza right before an invasion." Lena. King Vegeta only walked away with Prince Vegeta.

"Me and my son will be safer how I'm planning this mission." King Vegeta.

"I'm sorry to question you, sir, but what if Frieza knows of our plans." Lena.

"Sakura? Just head the army and leave the technicalities to me." King Vegeta.

"I'm sorry, my king." Lena as King and Prince Vegeta leave for Frieza's ship.

King Vegeta is in heated, unfriendly negotiation. "Lord Frieza? Nothing is...." Frieza gets pissed at his impertinence and punches the daylights out of King Vegeta. King Vegeta lands on his back. Broken ribs could be heard and blood freely flowed. He is bleeding to death, along with other injuries, in front of his son. Prince Vegeta is stocked shitless and Frieza throws Nappa and Prince Vegeta into a holding cell. Frieza takes only a minute to exit the doors of the spaceship that face Bardock, Lena, and the Calvary in front of Planet Vegeta-sye. Frieza is dying to destroy the planet. Frieza approaches the head of the army, Bardock and Lena.

Since Frieza had found a sensual sayain that he had wanted he cut her a deal. "Join me and you my see Prince Vegeta alive again."

"I don't cut deals with, assholes!" She shouted back.

"A shame. That's why I had to kill King Vegeta." Frieza.

Bardock cut in. "You heard him. Men! He killed our king and is holding our prince hostage. Let's get him!"

Lena thought to herself, *What a battle cry...* sarcastically. With her hand on her head.

Frieza began to gather energy for his next attack. He threw the highly concentrated blast form his index finger at the sayain army. Lena powered up to just below a super sayain, and she and Bardock tried to hold off the blast, but he gave. She slowly began to slip without his help. The blast incinerated all who were being passed as she slid back further and further. Then she knew that it didn't matter, and all was doomed. She jetted inside the open space craft before the oxygen ran out of her lungs. Frieza closed the door satisfied that he got the girl and had killed those who had apposed him. 

"Oh my! What a show!" he chuckled as Vegeta-sye blew. Lena, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta stared at the destruction of their home planet from a porthole of the spacecraft while in the holding cell. 

Lena only whispered one word during the massive fireworks, "Bardock..."


	2. Chapter 2 Sensual Cellcius

****

Red Dye 

Chapter #2 Part #1 "Survivors' Debt"

Prince Vegeta, Lena, and Nappa spent a few days in the small holding chamber. Frieza opened the chamber's doors. All looked up at the visitors. Lena lowered her head back.

Frieza, "Prince Vegeta. You and Nappa come with me. As for you, Sakura.... *hehe, light chuckle*.... Take her to my chambers, Zarbon."

Lena looked up from her knelt head. "If you can take me alive." she whispered. Her hair making her look insane. Prince Vegeta raised a eyebrow. Frieza did too.

Frieza turned back to face her. "Prince Vegeta is in my care at the moment and he is disposable so I suggest you eat up and relax." Lena said nothing just plotted. She seriously reconsidered her loyalties. Her loved King was gone and the annoying Prince, who likes to stare at her butt, can be killed without blood on her. Seemed fool-proof...

(In Frieza's chambers)

Lena was plotting with vengeance as Frieza walked in, tired from the day, I know, big deal.

Frieza, "Sakura, my pet. How would you like to have some fun."

Lena's eyes flared as they meet his when she turned around. "I'm all funned out right now, _don't _try again later." 

"My pet? I'm shocked!", pause, "I only wanted you to join me for dinner." Frieza

"I'm not hungry." Lena said turning her head back to face the wall.

"The only way you'll ever be on good terms with me is if you screw me." Frieza

"And _why? Pray-tell? _Would I _want_ to be on good terms with you? In other words,... What's in it for _my_ personal gain?" Lena said as Frieza sat behind her on the bed. He brushed his finger up and down her exposed arm. She shivered with the emotion of what it was doing for her. She jerked her arm away. Frieza brought his head below her ear and nuzzled her neck. Lena raised her left hand to hit/brush him away. It wasn't very light. Frieza grabbed her wrist. Lena quickly spun around extending her index, middle, and ring fingernails of her right hand. The nails were placed almost protruding into Frieza's neck. "I don't _DO_ favors." she said giving him a light and the sweet kiss of death. Frieza looked like he enjoyed it. Lena wanted to crush his hopes, and _pride_. "Now you have three years to live."

Frieza smirked. "Ooh! I'm _sooooo_ scared." *light chuckle*

Lena. "You should be. You will die at the hands of your worst nightmare." She began to walk out of the room. She didn't not turn to face him as she walked calmly, like she was meant to leave. (_The Last Unicorn_, quote, "Never run from anything immortal. It only attracts their attention.") Frieza was too busy thinking about his worst nightmare to realize Lena wasn't suppose to be outside the room.

"Guards!" he called in panic after he figured it out. But by that time Lena had hid herself on the ceiling. With her dress tucked between her knees Lena flattened herself to the inside the shadow in the corner of the hall. She thought she had out smarted Frieza when he came out and the guards couldn't find her. The guards scampered off at his orders, and Frieza had a calm look on his face. He lifted his arm up to the shadow and grabbed Lena's dress. He tugged and she fell down into his awaiting arms.

Lena was pissed to say the least. "How did you- ?" *being cut off*

Frieza smiled, "Unless you're dead I came sense your ki. And I can sense your ki, especially, a mile away."

*Gggggrrrrr* "Damn you." she whispered. 

Frieza whispered in her ear. "You'll enjoy me, I'm sure."

"I won't lose my virginity to you. I would rather loose my life." Lena

"I a sure you it's a lot less painful to lose your virginity." Frieza

"I would have to be out of my mind to sleep with you. Nothing could make me change my mind." Frieza turned to enter the room with her in his arms. 

The clock beside the bed beeped. That meant that Prince Vegeta should be in bed and Lena was suppose to tuck him in. He's only eight for heaven's sake. Frieza put her down and Lena only smiled with hope at her victory. She walked into Prince Vegeta's lavished room and he was in the bed sheets half pulled up to his neck. Lena walked over to the side of his bed. She was now his permanent babysitter. She pulled the sheets up to his waist and levitated a book with her ki over to the bed. She laid herself next to his, hers on top of the covers. She opened the book and gave it to Prince Vegeta. He began the first chapter "Planetary Negotiations". At the whim of Frieza the guards watched them like a hawk. But they didn't listen to much of what they said. After Prince Vegeta had read the first chapter he asked Lena to tell him the Legend of the Super Sayain. The alien guards' ears perked with interest as Lena repeat the worn out fable.

At the end of the fable Lena tucked in Prince Vegeta and the guards escorted her to Frieza's chambers. The guards threw a revealing uttagouardan silk (not of anything on earth) nightgown at her and chuckled as they shut the door. Lena sat on the bed and submersed herself deep in thought with her face buried deep into the pillow and "nighty". 

Meanwhile....

Frieza was eating dinner a transmission interrupted him.

Solider, "Lord Frieza. *solute* We have just conquered our 10,000 planet."

Frieza, "This is superb news! *wiping his mouth*"

Dinner guest, "A toast! To Lord Frieza."

Crowd, "Yeah!" *cheering and toasting*

Solider, "Lord Frieza. Your highest contributors are... The Sayains Lena and Prince Vegeta, and a close third a jugro (joog-r-ou) named Therisus.

Frieza stood up, "That you for that information. That will be all I will need of you right this moment." *Screen turns off* "My distinguished dinner guests. Now you see why your compliance was so useful. Now I must leave. I have other negotiations to contend with."

Back in prison AKA Frieza's chambers....

Lena looks up at Frieza entering the room. Frieza only smirks as he walks over to the bed. 

He sits down. "You are quite the money maker."

Lena frowned more with her head still in the pillow. "Why? Already auctioning off dinner dates with me?" (he he)

Frieza chuckled at her sarcastic-ness. "No. You and Vegeta had conquered the most planets. Rendering profits beyond our expectations."

"I did it for my king." she whispered turning to face him. "Everything I did was for my king! For his pride, his vanity, our race, our spite of you, and our planet's debt which has been paid for with our king's blood. Therefore- I owe you nothing!" Lena said forcefully getting in his face and having a nervous breakdown- without crying. Frieza stopped recoiling at the insults.

He pushed back at her when he began to speak. "But- there is one thing you will want to keep safe at all costs. And- I know what it is." Lena's eyes widened, and Frieza looked deep into them. "You fear for the death of your prince!" Lena busted out with laughter to hide her guilt. "You still care about your prince don't you?" Frieza said with tolerance and confusion as Lena fell on the floor. Rolling with laughter.

Lena wiped a tear away from her eye. "My prince? Hell no! He is merely someone to look after. A hobby. You should know! You have plenty of them. Sure it was my dearly departed king that wished me to protect him, but he is not my life. It's nice to have a routine." Frieza looked stunned, and defeated. He hadn't thought of a Sayain refusing the protection of the monarchy.

"That can't be!" He whispered speechless.

"You _over_-estimate a Sayain's caring ability beyond all borders." She said boastfully. 

"Ok, then boast all you want. I'll send your prince away and see how long he can last without assistance." Frieza said trying to make he lose her poise.

Lena tried to see around to his true intension, but she could not. "He'll survive just like I would. He is one of the strongest fighters in the universe." 

Her and Frieza had an afterthought about her comment. They both thought *But- he's not as strong as me.* at the same time.

The next day he was sent away and Lena was forced into seclusion until she would break and let him _break_ her. It took a year of not knowing where to rest of her kind was to make her shatter. Surrounded by aliens over 20 different languages, 100 different dialects, 7000 different personalities. She had became the better ambassador. Finally after a year of toil she found Prince Vegeta's location. They had lost contact with Terrless first, then Raditz on Earth, and then Prince Vegeta and Nappa on Earth. Then they found Prince Vegeta alive. *There is hope!* she thought. 

Frieza's three years were almost up and then he got the transmission. There was trouble on Nameck. A newly discovered planet, in the process of take over. Lena found out that Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot were there too. She jettisoned to the planet immediately after Frieza left.

Chapter #2 Part #2 "Trouble on Nameck" AKA "Revenge"

Lena landed minuets after Frieza embarked on the alien planet. When she began to leave the sayain pod Frieza was there waiting for her. 

"So the little monkey has come to play." He said as he picked he up by her upper arm. He threw her back into the pod. She hit her head on the way in. Zarbon redirected the pod far off in space. Frieza believed that she was the nightmare that she had predicted would destroy him. _HA!_ Lena speed planets away, unconscious, and at top speed. Frieza went to pursue his death. 

[summarize]

Lena didn't wake up till Nameck blew and using her scouter found the highest power level in range. King Cold. Who was rescuing Frieza from the blast. She jetted to the power level thinking it was Kakkarot who she had sensed while she was asleep. She was captured and tortured for information while Frieza was being rebuilt. Meanwhile Frieza's ship is being blasted straight for Earth. Kakkarot journeyed to a far star from Earth. Lena was "black & blue" by the time they arrived on Earth, which was sometime later. Constant torture! Lena's spirits were broken by the time Frieza was modified. She hung from her shackles weary with pain. Frieza only kicked her in the stomach then walked off. Before they landed Frieza unhooked her, knowing that she couldn't hold herself up. While entering Earth's atmosphere she was thrown to the door of the ship. Frieza clutched the front of her armor as the door opened. Frieza began to walk out when he dropped Lena by the wayside, this to make the Z's tremble in fear. From what Lena could hear she knew Frieza was cut in half by his agonizing howls, then the boy struck King Cold, but she did not know exactly where. Both were dead when the Z's approached her.

"Is she dead." Gohan said as he touched her face.

Vegeta remarked, "If she isn't she would rather be. She'd hate to see herself like this." *chuckle* Lena slapped Gohan's face to startle him as she flipped back on her feet. Her spurt of energy didn't last long for as she landed on her feet she dropped to her knees, holding her stomach, then collapsed to the ground almost dead.

Bulma, "Now, is she dead?" As she approached her.

Piccolo cut in, "Vegeta you know her."

Vegeta said stubbornly. "Get up, Lena!" 

Lena barely had the energy to utter the words. "Shut up!" in Frieza's native tongue. Vegeta was surprised and then Bulma cut in.

Bulma, "What did she say, Vegeta?"Vegeta grumbled. "What did she say Vegeta? I think you know what she said!" getting mad and in his face. By this time Lena had gathered little strength to stand. Trunks came by her side. Lena brought her hand to her upper hip, to make sure nothing fell out of her torn skin. 

Lena whispered, "I said Shut UP! to Vegeta" She said in their(Bulma's and Piccolo's) native tongue while raising her voice then rested to catch her raspy breath. Lena put her free hand on Trunks' shoulder then throw up blood in large amounts. Not on him though. 

Trunks, "What the Hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story...." She said. Trunks was a gentleman, unlike Vegeta, and picked her up to take her to the spot where they would meet Kakkarot. Trunks stared at Vegeta and Vegeta just got pissed.

"What are you staring at!" he snapped. Trunks blushed scared to say anything.

"Nothing." Trunks said blushing more.

"Maybe he just wants to mock the Sayain prince!" Lena snapped.

Vegeta stood up and walked over to her. Krillin moved aside a little with fear of Vegeta's wrath. Vegeta wiped out a slap to her face. Lena flounced back in pain. Then she stood up. Vegeta went to karate chop Lena's neck. Before he hit her he found his neck about to be sliced.

Lena just whispered, "You want to taste my blade? I would love to kill you. Right here, right now!" Vegeta went to move and Lena pressed her extended fingernails against his flesh. "Don't try anything stupid your _high_ness. Remember. We are the last two Sayains living. _And_ I'm the only one left who will defend you. Every one else could care less." Vegeta chuckled. "What's so humorous." she said picking him up by the armor to see eye to eye with him.

Vegeta chuckled more. "Kakkarot is alive and on his way here."

"You bluff! *pause* Kakkarot is dead. So is Raditz, Terrless and Bardock." Lena.

"Kill me if you want, but it is true! Kakkarot lives!" Vegeta said as he smirked.

Lena retracted her blades. She reverted back to Frieza's tongue- angered. "You disappoint me, Vegeta. I thought you wouldn't lie to one so close to you. Especially when you are in my reach of your neck! You little bastard." The others looked on, wishing they knew what she was saying. Vegeta looked stunned.

Vegeta answered back in Sayain tongue, "Kakkarot lives and I am prince! So get your hands off me!" Lena was shock by the lost language and put him down. The words were foreign, but welcome to their ears. Vegeta only slapped the stunned hand away. The others looked at the two and Bulma sighed with relief that they would not kill each other.

Chapter #2 Part #3 "Kakkarot's Return"

A Sayain pod crashed into the Earth right where Trunks had predicted. No one else knew his real name but Lena who had a premonition about him. Lena held her torn skin as she walked with the others to greet Kakkarot. She cut the torn skin with beams and then she ate her healing ball when she was patched up. She was ready to meet Kakkarot, her best friend. They are stood at the edge of the carter as Kakkarot exited the Sayain pod. Lena thought he had traveled by Sayain pod his whole life.

Lena flung her arms out as Kakkarot walked up the side of the crater. As he walked to them Lena gave him a huge hug, as they always did before, she spoke in Sayain tongue. "Kakkarot! *hug* I've missed you so! *end hug*."

Kakkarot looked like he never saw her before, since he hit his head he hasn't. "Who's she?" He said to Bulma.

Vegeta spoke up in the human tongue. "She's one of your oldest friends- from Vegeta-sye." Then Lena began speaking again in Sayain tongue. He did not act like he comprehended her. 

Lena stepped back noticing his expression. In Sayain, "Do you not understand?"

Vegeta shook his head when she looked at him for help. In human, "Kakkarot? Do... Do you not remember me?" frowning. *end conversation*

Vegeta took Lena aside as Bulma and the others greeted Goku. "Lena. Kakkarot has lost all his memories since he was sent to this planet." pause. "He does not know you, or anything about you. Or me when I came and meet up with him again."

Lena needed to laugh before she would break-down and start crying. She noticed his feminine shirt, on Vegeta-sye pink was very feminine. "Vegeta? Why do you have a female's color on a man's shirt."

Vegeta acted as if it was usual, "It's the style here on Earth."

Lena and Vegeta joined the others after Trunks had taken Goku aside. Lena listened intently with Piccolo as Trunks told his story. Goku rejoined his friends and Piccolo restated what Trunks had said. Trunks said his goodbye and they all retired to Bulma's (house) to discuss where they would train so the could find each other to spar and get better. 

[summarize]

Piccolo and Goku would train with Gohan in the mountains. Vegeta would train in the gravity room. The others chose elsewhere. Lena chose to stay with Bulma- and "help" Trunks get consummated. (read the next chapter to continue the story....)

Refer to Chapter 3 "The Fun Begins!"


	3. RD3

****

Red Dye

Chapter #3 Part #1 "The Fun Begins!"

[summarized]

Vegeta trained heavily and Bulma did not see him much for the first few weeks, as Lena got adjusted to her new surroundings. After the first month pasted, Lena decided Vegeta needed a little fun. She wanted some of her evilness revived too. She waited for the perfect chance to commence her scheme. She did not have to wait long. About six months later, Vegeta had destroyed the gravity room on himself, for the one billionth time. Bulma healed him and about a month later Vegeta was fighting-fit. Lena made her move when Vegeta was asleep and Bulma was watching a late night movie.

At the stroke of twelve, Lena made her move. She quietly crept into Vegeta quarters and saw him still asleep. She then crept over to the bed. He turned on his back without her help. _Good_. She thought. She reviewed her plans in her head as she crept on top of Vegeta's nude, sleeping body. She pulled the sheets down to his waist. He did look hot all grown up, but with the same manners. *_not_ irresistible!!!* Besides he always ate like a pig. She gently kissed his neck to abdomen and pulled and stroked his hair. When Vegeta was ready, Lena appeared downstairs when Bulma was in the middle of cooking a late night snack for her movie watching appetite .

Bulma noticed her panicked look and muffled hair, "What the Hell happened???"

Lena, in a gasping voice. "Vegetah... 's gone Nu, Tzz!" panting wildly.

Bulma, "I new this would happen again." So without another thought she stormed up to Vegeta's room. Lena chuckled when Bulma was out of hearing range.

(OK! OK! No more begging. I'll write my poor attempt to describe Bulma's encounter of the "third kind".)

When Bulma got up to Vegeta's room....

She grabbed the sleeping Vegeta's wrists to make him stop thrashing. He tossed her like a ragged doll onto his bed/body. "Vegeta?! What are you doing?!" she said as he smothered her under him. Vegeta began to strip her clothes, don't ask what Lena did... *YIKES*... Bulma's clothes were tossed, but before she could utter another word Vegeta had stuck his tongue in her mouth to prevent more words from escaping. Bulma finally woke Vegeta up, but he was far from stopping. Bulma's eyes widened with what she was scared of. Vegeta read her eyes and took her fear to fantasy. While holding her wrists above her head he proceeded to entice her to... (^^) shall we say _mate_??? He kissed and nuzzled her neck while Bulma got the hint and played along... Bulma & Vegeta were making such a racket upstairs that Lena almost decided to check it out, but decided strongly against that. Vegeta raged as Bulma screamed, and Vegeta wrapped his tail around Bulma's upper thigh/hip. Bulma arched her back ready for her fifth orgasm. As Bulma screamed, Lena almost dropped her cup. Vegeta was very pleased with himself as he ejaculated, but he knew that he should not get too attached to this earthling. He had bigger fish to fry. 

Lena sat down with more popcorn and finished watching Bulma's late night movie after the commercials.

Chapter #3 Part #2

[summarize]

This part starts out after Vegeta returns to Earth as a Super Sayain and him and Trunks-e-boy get their @$$e$ kicked by the androids! Trunks returned- you know the plot... Goku/ Kakkarot is ill, and taken cover from the three monsters tracking him. We enter Bulma's house with Vegeta raving at Lena- who didn't lift a finger to help, and let them get their @$$e$ kicked- And Trunks talking with the younger version of Bulma- older version's not in this fanfic- while being constantly interrupted by Vegeta and Lena.

Vegeta, with his hands in the air, screaming, "How could you _NOT_ protect me??? That's your job!"

"Correction! Your Royal Hind-Ass! My job is to protect the _prince_, and I- Oops! I didn't do that did I." looking at Trunks out of the corner of her eye. Trunks got the hint... so did Bulma. Ut-oh! ^.^

"Of coarse, you didn't! or I wouldn't have been so badly beaten." Vegeta. Lena smirked as Vegeta realized his error. "I mean- shit!"

Trunks interrupted, "Do you two _ever_ shut up?"

Lena and Vegeta were nose to nose and gritted teeth. They turned to the innocent child, together said- "_NO!!!_" Bulma giggled with the agreement to disagree with Trunks. They turned back nose to nose. Bulma went to stand up and almost fell backwards. Lena had used her lightening speed to get underneath her to prevent injury. Bulma looked faint. Lena got scared. Vegeta turned to face the situation.

"Mrs. Briefs! Mrs. Briefs! Bulma fainted. I think something's happened to her." Mrs. Briefs came running from the kitchen. Trunks turned his attention to her.

"Oh, my dear-? Bulma what happened?"

Lena cut in- "Me and Vegeta were talking and she got up and then she almost fell and when I caught her she had fainted." Lena sputtered quickly. Bulma snapped back to consciences-ness and high-tailed it to the bathroom. Lena heard her puking her guts out. "What was that for? What brought that on?" Lena remarked.

Mrs. Briefs just smiled. "My dear, all woman should know what happens the 'day after'." (A/N: really like about the week after...) Lena gave her a puzzled look. Vegeta and Trunks stared at Lena. Lena shrugged her shoulders. "Do you not know?" Mrs. Briefs replied.

"Honestly? I'm not from around this side of- here. I am unfamiliar with why she is acting strangely." Lena said straight up. Mrs. Briefs pulled her into the kitchen. Lena looked at the guys like 'get me out of this death sentence.' Vegeta smirked and happily folded his arms. Trunks looked after her, pitying her, and questioning.

At the end of the long 'birds-and-bees' talk. Lena remarked, "Oh! In my home- c...culture we do things differently. Vegeta understands- we come from the same background." Lena got up as Mrs. Briefs spoke.

"Guard what you got, girl."

"I will, but to my culture's extent." Lena retorted. She walked in the room and heard Bulma puking her guts up still. "Vegeta, may I speak with you?... It's about Bulma. I think you should know this." (Long 'birds/bees' talk again)

Trunks sipped his tea as Lena finished telling Vegeta everything. "In our culture it is so much easier. You just get hunted."

Vegeta remarked, "Yes, but you wouldn't let anyone hunt you. Not even myself. But Frieza...."

Lena slammed her hands against the table. "Damn it! Vegeta, I did it to save your life. *turns to him, staring him down again* Even when your very fiber of being is owed to me, you have slain me with your hilarious assumptions. You were my problem after your father died. I had Frieza- a mere plaything to me- and then I screwed up by accidentally showing how valuable _my prince_ was too me. You were the last saiyan I'd see for years after that. How do you expect me to cope? With the loss of my race and my prince's life hanging over my head if I didn't play into his hands. Me the strongest saiyan even above Frieza, reduced to his galactic toy. Put yourself in my shoes, _Vegeta_! And _DEAL_ with it!" Lena stopped to catch her breath. She noticed Mrs. Briefs staring from the kitchen, Trunks glaring over his mug in shock, and Vegeta had the most flabbergasted look on his face realizing her horror of him. She readied for another blow, "Nappa died because I could not be there,... and you almost died too." Softening her voice from scolding.

Vegeta caught her fault. "Well you almost let me die again." Screaming.

Lena blushed, "I have more important things to do." She turned, slipped over, and helped Bulma from the bathroom to the kitchen. Bulma, Mrs. Briefs and Lena sat gossiping.

Meanwhile in the other room Vegeta sat down and Trunks stirred. "I think I know what's going on, and I think you should apologize or at least be more sympathetic."

"I don't need a boy telling me what to do!" Vegeta raised his voice.

"You'll never change! And that's your biggest weakness!"

[summarize]

Time for the reunion at Kami's lookout. Goku is better and Bulma gave them all saiyan suits. Now they plan to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta and Trunks went in first. (A/N: Vegeta knows Trunks is his son and what Lena meant.) Lena planned to train her mind instead of participating in the time lapse. The next day after a fit Gohan had Goku went into the hyperbolic time chamber Vegeta and Trunks went in. I think it's about time to fast-forward to the Cell Games, and everyone is there. Welcome to... da, da, dun!... my writer's block. I'll write more soon. Love Ya all my readers.


	4. Can I survive?

##

Red Dye 

Chapter #4 Part: #1 "Cell Games Summary"

At The Cell Games....

(Trunks is born!) The Z Warriors gather at the edge of the arena. Cell watched eager to fight. Suddenly a fool arrives to ruin the day (Hercule Satin). Lena gets pissed and nods at Vegeta; he nods back. She walked around the ring and Cell watches her every movement. Hercule is too (for a different reason). Lena folded her arms.

"Go away! This is a private match. This is for the fate of the planet. We don't need a loser here to screw this up."

The press announcer next to Hercule caught his reaction, and Lena's little speech. He turned to Hercule, "Hercule? What does she mean by 'a loser'?"

Hercule turned to him and let out a nervous laugh, "She was only joking because she doesn't know me. *macho attitude, flex* "I'm Champion of the World, you know..." He said to her with as much macho attitude as he could muster.

"Of coarse, I see now." The wimpy announcer exclaimed.

Lena tapped her foot to the gloating Hercule, and raised a pissed but curious eyebrow. She quickly fired an energy blast to Hercule's ear to see if he could dodge it. Hercule grabbed his smoking ear, an Lena's smile became more serious. "As I thought! You are an overgrown, pee-brained, macho, bodybuilder! You do not realize the danger you are in. You must leave now. You will not understand, but understand this- Leave NOW!"

They just starred at the vicious warrior, and shivered. The announcer turned to Hercule. "What does she mean?" Hercule just laughed again. 

Lena shook her head in digust and began to walk back, "Or get blown away..." She arrived at the side of Vegeta and future Trunks. Cell decided to start the games.

Hercule stepped up, stupidly.... And him and his idiot-squad were knocked out of the ring very quickly. The announcer was puzzled and Goku stepped up to the ring.

Vegeta, "Now we will see a real fight." Lena and Trunks chuckled, Krillin cheered, all eagerly watched the fight. As Goku took stance Lena clapped her hands weakly.

[summarize]

If you want the fight scene watch it on tape (or TV). I can not glorify Goku's sacrifice or maximize Gohan's awesome power. I'm sorry my readers, I won't lower the good point the fight made.

(For the reaction of the Z crew refer to "Fables & Follies" If you know me.)

[summarize]

All who survived the fight retreated back to their homes to mourn the fallen hero. Gohan was distraught and took to reading as a way to cope with his father's death.

Chapter #4 Part #2 "A Tender Moment for Lena"

Gohan twists turns and moans in his bed. He hasn't been sleeping well lately. Lena keeps watch as Gohan keeps himself in his mental punishment. 

"I'm sorry, dad. It's my fault you died! I should have killed him the first time had gotten the chance. I'm sorry." Gohan cried as he twisted in his bed. Lena perched herself on his open windowsill and kept a watchful eye in the direction of the Briefs' house. Gohan spouted a few more sorrowful cries. As the wind whipped through her hair, Lena took to roaming at night because she also couldn't sleep. Kakkarot again had left her, and Vegeta was never one to give comfort to anyone, except Bulma recently, either. Her thoughts were interrupted as a involuntary shudder shook her frame. Lena sighed turning to the direction of the Brief's house. Trunks would be sleeping soundly. Vegeta and Bulma as well. And so would the perky Mr. and... (dreaded thought returns) Mrs. Briefs... *sigh* _She's such an idiot!_ She thought, but a cold pair of arms sliced through her thoughts. The arms were small.

"Gohan?! What are you doing awake? Chi Chi will have a cow!" Lena spit out in a single sentence as she turned to face Gohan.

Gohan never unclasped his hands or removed his arms from around her waist. (A/N: Good thing she's so tall, or Gohan would have been hit with her breasts.) "I can't sleep. What did you tell Vegeta, when he was little, to make him go to sleep?" He questioned curious of Vegeta's childhood.

"Well as you know" she said as he let her go after their hug and she threw her legs through the window into his room. "I was only a little older than him so I did what I could, but he make my job easy. He only wanted to heard the Legend of the Super-Saiyan."

Gohan didn't seem very comforted. "Would you act as you did with him? To comfort him, and all." Lena smiled at his request. She had not acted motherly toward anything once she had got to Earth. She began to escort him back to his bed. He slipped over the covers and she laid next to him on top of the them. Gohan eagerly played the part of Chibi Vegeta. Gohan, in a young Vegeta voice. "I want to hear the Legend of the Super-Saiyan again, Lena." 

She chuckled at his precision of his voice. "That's good, but my name was Sakura then. King Vegeta never wanted Frieza to find out my real name. But, then again, that doesn't apply anymore..." Gohan's eyes shown with peace as Lena spoke. "Alright, _Vegeta_ I'll tell you it again." she paused and saw Gohan smile. She chuckled at his squirrel-like face. Chi Chi listened from the crack in the door. She didn't trust Lena for a second. Gohan closed his eyes to envision what she was about to say. Lena patted his hand which had been in hers for some time now. "About 3,000 years ago, there was a saiyan that fought hard to bring the planet under his king's rule. He was a brave solider, loving husband, and caring father. He was respected and well cared about by half his king's army, his comrades. One day, the enemy surprised their camp with a sneak attack before dawn. As usual the sentry was asleep. No one in the camp knew of the attack until it happened. (She began to use her hands to help Gohan visualize a primitive saiyan war.)

The camp caught ablaze from the attacking army. The saiyan and the rest of the army grabbed what little clothing of theirs they could find *chuckle* and marched into the heat of battle. Some of the men's tails shook, and some waved proud as if victory had already been claimed. The battle raged on till about noon that day. Still the energy beams, punches and kicks flew like crazy, but the saiyan's army was losing pretty bad. *Lena looked away as if to visualize a memory, but this memory could not be true. Gohan thought* The saiyan found that only him and his closest friends were left standing. They were back to back into a small circle, and it looked like they would be captured." (pause story)

Lena looked down at Gohan he sat there waiting with no other emotion then to hear what happened next. "You don't know what a big disgrace it is to be captured do you?" Gohan shook his head. "*sigh* To be captured you would rather be dead! They cut off your tail- for starters-, and did what ever else they wanted with you- like burned you, or hung you- Anyway! It was better to die _with_ your tail then _without it_. Because saiyans without tails went insane and most killed themselves!" Gohan gasped. He had grown up without a tail then he noticed Lena's resting in her lap. She looked down to see what he was looking at and found the object of his scrutiny- her tail. She held it up, and let him feel the soft golden brown pelt since his was removed. Lena whipped it away from his hands then lightly hit him on the bridge of his nose with it. Gohan grabbed to feel it again, but too hard. Lena hissed in pain, and Chi Chi almost came barreling in to stop her from hurting him. Lena unclenched her hands from the bed, and quit resisting to pull her tail from his grasp and the pain ebbed to nothing. She then continued again.

"Anyway, it looked like they would be captured. Suddenly, before he gave the signal to attack, a intense pain shot threw him like none he had ever felt. His comrades gasped and turned to the leader of the opposite army. They all knew what had happened. HE SHOT OFF HIS TAIL!" Lena yelped to emphasize the disgrace (quietly) so not to wake Chi Chi.(little did she know) Gohan looked as if bored, but after how Lena acted just because it was pulled he had some idea of the pain. (pause from story again)

"You wouldn't know what that was like. You don't know the shame of not having a tail on Planet Vegeta." Gohan shrugged it off, but Lena could tell he was imagining the disgrace in his head.

"So, he began to go insane. Every thought going a mile a minute. His family, his friends, his whole world had changed in that second. He knew he could never go back to his old life now. He began to power up. Every thought beginning to scatter in many directions. *Gohan looks ready to pop with excitement.* Anger fueling his hate. His comrades raged war with the army as he powered up. His aura burned brightly giving his army the advantage unintentionally. The saiyan heard the war, he heard the pain, he heard the death. His emotions still fueled his rage. His friends soon won the battle, but the saiyan had not won the war (with himself)*voice rising with excitement* His emotions flowed freely down his cheeks and over his face. His army, his friends stood in awe of his power. (For those who don't understand, he was crying.) Suddenly he snapped, as they witnessed, his purple aura erupted into golden flames.*lowering her voice to make the dramatic point* His eyes turned aquamarine, his spirit calmed. He lowered himself to the indented ground. His friends stared blankly at his transformation. His life of war had lead him to this transformation. Not his anger, not his pride,... but... his... selflessness.-" Lena cut herself off as she looked into Gohan's eyes. They all had went threw his transformation. Lena snapped out of her trance. 

Chapter 4 Part #3 (It's all snapping back, again.)

"I have not heard that parable for almost five years. I had forgotten it. And here was my answer to my pain- my selflessness. I _was not _like him I _was_ like Kakkarot. No wonder I was almost there when I was so young."

Gohan decided to knock her out of the new sleep she put herself in. "Lena! You're here on Earth! Wake up!"

Lena snapped awake, but without looking at him. "Earth?...*in a kindly questioning tone* (then) *more sinister and looking around the room* Where's Raditz! Where's Terrless,... *low growl* Where's Frieza? I'll kill that, that..." *emotion ebbing as she looks at Gohan and remembers everything* ...Gohan?" Thinks of how this must look. She had just snapped. She goes to get up and leave threw the window, but Gohan stops her.

"Lena, it's alright. Frieza's dead, thanks to... my father...*mournful*"

Lena laid a hand on his shoulder. He met her gaze, and she kneeled down to his level (which wasn't very far). "Gohan, your grandfather was a good man and a hell of a fighter. It was a pleasure to fight by his side. Your father was my best friend before he was sent to Earth, and a true super saiyan at heart. He wasn't much different then either. And you are a true super-saiyan as well. I've missed my planet, and Earth is a nice place to call home. I'll see ya in some years, okay." 

Lena thought: _Leave it at that. Please, Gohan leave it at that!_

Gohan looked at her strangely. _What did she mean by 'in some years'? Is she leaving? SHE'S LEAVING!_

Gohan snapped out of his thought process. Lena hadn't even had the time to get out the window yet. Gohan ran over to her, and hugged her. "Don't leave me, Lena! I need you,... Vegeta, and Trunks, too! I don't want more of my friends gone!"

Lena smiled as she rubbed her hand through his hair. "There, there, now! Trunks will be old enough to play with soon, and Vegeta will probably spare with you if you ask in the way he wants us to. *Gohan lets a tear out to persuade her further* Lena sighed, and to Gohan's great surprise saw a tear escape. "There are no wars to fight here. There is no wrong to right. I am not needed. Nor am I bound."

Gohan squeezed her harder. "Please, don't go." And let more tears flow.

Chi Chi peered in to see the touching scene unfold. Lena rubbed Gohan's back and another tear or two came. "Earth is a safe planet. My journey has not ended. There are worlds in which I must embark. And a empire to destroy. (referring to Frieza's family's empire [A/N: who knows who's is running it now. Must make sure no new threat has come to power...])

Gohan was desperate. He wanted Lena to stay for some unknown reason. He just felt comfortable with her there. "Lena, don't go! I LOVE YOU!" Chi Chi gasped along with Lena. Chi Chi was in fits behind the door now, but no one noticed. Lena shut her jaw, and dropped down to his level. She braced herself by grabbing his arms below the shoulders.

She took in a breath and found some words to say. "Gohan! Snap out of it!" He stopped crying. "You don't really love me! You can't! It's because of a spell I've been cursed with!" Gohan looked her in the eye. Chi Chi again gasped. "Now look! I will always protect you and Trunks because I loved both your father and Vegeta." 

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She loved my dad? She loved _Vegeta? 

"I must get away! Or I know that I will never forgive myself! My past is buried. Dead! And I will not let Kami or Piccolo or even _you_ dig it back up. I am as saiyan as are you and as is Trunks. Never again shall I love... to much wrong happens. If I love someone, They will die... No one has escaped dieing because of me. AND before you and Trunks die I must leave! Everyone will be better off." Chi Chi's jaw was too heavy to close. Gohan's mouth was parted a little. Lena shut his mouth for him, and brought him to his bed. "My father, mother, King Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Prince Vegeta... all have perished. I must die for this and 'Hell be there to stop me'." She looked at Gohan like she would take out a knife, at that moment, and shove it through her heart to save him. "I am leaving. And where I must go you must never fallow. I shall be back when I am needed." (sounds like Casablanca... to me at least, even though I've never seen it.) She whipped away to the window. But her tail clenched the side. _DAMN saiyan's tails always mimicking the inner most emotions of their owners! _Lena thought she was ready to slice it off. Gohan could tell she wanted to stay. Even if not for him alone. _I will never look back... I will only be around long enough to help and leave again._ Lena thought as she headed off to Capsule Corp. 


End file.
